Con Aroma A Café y Tabaco
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Y en la mañana cuando me levanto, sólo encuentro el aroma a cafe y a tabaco que me dejaste…y que siempre llevo conmigo a cualquier parte. Oneshot. GaaNaru .


"**Con Aroma Café y Tabaco"**

**By. LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni-Chan)**

"_Tengo la necesidad de cortarme el cabello, de pintarme la cara y limarme las uñas. Aunque en realidad únicamente poseo la impetuosa necesidad de fumarme un tabaco que desprenda el embriagante aroma a café amargo y moras salvajes que me habla de ti…únicamente de ti"_

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece. El contenido de este fanfic ha sido elaborado sin fines de lucro y por motivos de placer y/o entretenimiento; así mismo éste me pertenece por lo que queda prohibido el plagio total o parcial de la obra.

**Dedicatoria: **a Bluephoenix669…esperando serte de utilidad para que en tu hermosa mente corra un torrente de inspiración divina y seductora –sonríe- Love Ya.

**Advertencias: **Contenido homosexual explicito (Yaoi), Universo Alterno (UA).

**Pareja: **Sabaku no Gaara x Uzumaki Naruto (GaaNaru)

**Capitulo Único.**

"**De Vainilla y Moras"**

_**Quizás te resulte absurdo que justo ahora**_

_**Sea yo quien te susurre al oído un beso…**_

Un americano y un capuchino –La voz del varón salió suave y clara. Sus ojos se encargaban de guardar un profundo abismo hacía la nada- Son para llevar – Agregó un tanto olvidadizo y serio al final.

El ambiente era cálido e inmensamente contrastante con la temperatura externa. La iluminación era tenue y los colores neutros armonizaban con los más oscuros. Muebles de madera y piel. Replicas económicas de pinturas famosas y una infinidad de detalles. Aromas y texturas que fácilmente aturdían a los sentidos, eran en conjunto con lo anterior la decoración acogedora del café Gourmet favorito de aquel chico taheño; que distraídamente había decidido entrar al recinto a comprar algo para calentar la sangre.

La preciosa dama de cabellos rosáceos* se sintió vagamente intimidada al observar la figura juvenil y exótica del cliente. Quizás un tanto lenta y sin embargo tan eficaz como siempre, se encargó de tomar los vasos de plástico, colocando la bebida correspondiente desde la sofisticada y sencilla cafetera que poseía el local.

-¿Cuánto sería?-

La empleada del gourmet dirige sus orbes hacia los del joven para toparse con una mirada indescriptible. Calculó mentalmente la cifra y a la par que colocaba los vasos en la barra y acercaba las tapas negras para cubrirlos, se encargó de responder la pregunta del pelirrojo que le observaba vagamente.

-Serán 8 Dólares.-

Una sonrisa sencilla y bonita iluminó los rasgos de la femenina. El caballero le entregó la cuenta exacta y sin preámbulos se propuso retirarse del lugar. Salió con un pasó lento y posiblemente un tanto despreocupado. En cuanto hizo contacto con la calle su piel fue testigo de la presencia de las heladas gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a bañar su cuerpo. El cambio de ambientes pareció detenerlo un segundo, que fue más que nada un parpadeo dentro del tiempo. Reinició nuevamente su camino sin mayor fin que el de dirigirse a su destino.

No supo exactamente el instante en el que comenzó a observar las figuras ligeramente mayores que corrían a su alrededor, buscando un refugio de la impetuosa lluvia sin tregua; la misma que en aquellos momentos le congelaba hasta los huesos. Sus manos apretaron ligeramente los contenedores herméticos que llevaba. Su mente dio inicio a una serie de pensamientos sin sentido acerca de las personas que corrían aceleradas ritmo a sus hogares. La verdad es que ese tipo de divagaciones no era algo común en él. Se atrevió a pensar que seguramente de la misma forma en sus casas les esperaban unos hijos inquietos, un plato de sopa caliente y una sonrisa bonita esperando por verles entrar por la puerta de madera hinchada –como mero producto de la humedad-. Se ha mordido el labio justo en aquel instante en manera de regaño. Supondría que no debería de pensar en ideas tan abrumantes y ajenas como le eran aquellas. Al menos debería dignarse a recordar que él también iría hacia _su_ apartamento. Planeaba pasar a verlo. Tenía ganas de beber algo y conversar un rato, mas tarde se iría a su casa y descansaría. La desgraciada universidad en sus últimos semestres le estaba literalmente _jodiendo_ la vida.

Sin darse cuenta aceleró el paso, y en esos precisos momentos se encontraba con un andar tan acelerado y descuidado como el de los hombres que después de una jornada cansada añoraban sentir el aroma de su hogar y la calidez de una familia pequeña pero unida. Sus negras botas se enlodaban víctimas de los charcos y el descuidado estado de la ciudad.

Después de algunos minutos de andar, fue capaz de vislumbrar el edificio de departamentos modestos a los que se dirigía. Abrió la puerta de vidrio que separaba el calor del frio y; tras sacudirse torpemente las botas, se encargó de emprender camino arriba por las escaleras. Cuatro pisos después, se encontró frente a la puertita de madera que con dorados números formaba la cifra "231". Tomó un poco de aire y en un movimiento coloco los dos vasos en su mano izquierda, para con su diestra extraer las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón negro a juego con la camisa vino de botones, cubierta en parte por la chaqueta de cuero negra que le cubría. Sacó las llaves y las insertó en la perilla del mismo tono dorado que la chapa. Abrió la puerta y dejó a su cuerpo sentirse recompensado por su travesía.

Mantiene su porte orgulloso a pesar de querer dejarse arrebatar por los escalofríos que luchaban por hacer presencia, en un segundo cerró sus ojos para dar paso a la memoria que disfruta de hacer de las suyas cuando nadie la ha llamado.

---Flash Back---

-Quiero que tengas una copia –Sin dar lugar a comentarios o interrogaciones le arrojó el objeto, que debido a su lanzamiento fue imposible no callera en su mano. El otro joven estaba dispuesto a negarse, mas irremediablemente tras analizar esos ojitos azules, fue desastrosamente incapaz de rebatir el ofrecimiento. – Úsala cuando te venga en gana-

El que había sido presa de orden alzó la ceja, formando en su rostro un gesto de interrogación silenciosa.

-¿y yo para que he de querer esta cosa?-

Un Gemido exasperado resonó entre las acústicas paredes, justo antes que el creador de aquel sonido se levantara de su asiento, llevándose en el proceso su orgullo y su cuerpo.

-Eres un pesado – sentenció el moreno antes de finalizar su salida de la sala.

---End Flash Back---

Terminó de entrar de manera silenciosa y tras su paso cerró la puerta. La mirada del pálido joven ignoro brutalmente la figura sorprendida y casi alegre del chico rubio y de vivaces ojos azules, que con adoración le observaba desde el sillón crema de estructura moderna.

Guardó la pieza metálica en su bolsillo nuevamente y al instante regresó el otro envase a la mano correspondiente. El joven de apariencia hiperactiva posaba sus orbes sobre el recién llegado, sus manos apretaron sutilmente la tela negra de la bermuda que usaba. Estaba sentado con las piernas encima del mueble. Un rosa brillante y casi imperceptible adornó caprichosamente sus mejillas. Esperó unos segundos y tras el paso de estos se acomodo sutilmente el cuello de la camisa blanca que portaba con los primeros tres botones desabrochados.

-Hola –una sonrisa fuera de lugar y no obstante bonita adornó las facciones del rubio- No sabía que vendrías – soltó sincero.

Para ese instante el cuestionado se encontraba en la pequeña barra de la cocina, frente a la sala, revolviendo con una cuchara plateada ambas bebidas. Preservó el silencio durante unos segundos. Tapó nuevamente los embases herméticos y volvió a la sala para colocarse de pie junto al sillón doble frente al rubio. Extendió su brazo, tendiéndole el capuchino, a lo que el blondo aceptó gustoso. Dio un respingo fuerte y el aroma del café gourmet caliente extasió sin remedio su olfato, recorriendo lenta y tortuosamente su sistema respiratorio, lo que terminó por provocarle una serie inclemente de estremecimientos que surcaron su piel perezosa y aceleradamente, como en una paradoja a los sentidos.

-Hey –la voz del de ojos aqcua fue a parar atropelladamente a los tímpanos de su compañero - ¿Cómo estás? – Tras su pregunta, acercó el vaso a sus labios, dándole un sorbo ligeramente largo y como mero producto de tal cambio de temperatura sus ojos se nublaron sutilmente y su piel fue víctima de un escalofrío incomodo.

El trigueño llevó su mano izquierda a su cabello, despeinando ligeramente sus hebras doradas, brindándole con ello una apariencia revoltosa y posiblemente ligeramente infantil. Separó los labios dispuesto a contestar cuando repentinamente descubrió el estado en el que se encontraba el otro. Sus ropas estaban increíblemente húmedas y a decir por el clima, seguramente pescaría un resfriado. Frunció el ceño desaprobatoriamente y un susurro irremediablemente se fugó de sus labios.

-Gaara – el aludido se limitó a ignorar el apenas perceptible llamado- Bien –exclamó sarcástico y en un tono alto, ligeramente grave- ¡Joder! Estas completamente empapado – su rostro era un poema, llenó de frustración y preocupación, absorbente e hilarantemente hermoso- Ahora mismo te daré un cambió de ropas – a la par se levantó del sillón rumbo al cuarto. Ante tal accion el mayor le miro con desaprobación.

-Estaré bien. Deja eso y siéntate – inquirió despreocupado y dándole otro sorbo a la bebida amarga y deliciosa que pasaba por su garganta, y que siendo sinceros su cuerpo añoraba. Pudo sentir la mirada incrédula que le fue dirigida- Estaré bien Naruto – Y con esa oración pensó terminada la situación.

Sin embargo, aquella expresión que más pareció una sentencia, fue completamente ignorada. No pensó en decir más, simplemente salió de la sala rumbo a la habitación continua. Sabaku miro en silencio el asiento vacío frente a él. Nuevamente dio otro trago y se dispuso a esperar. Durante las fracciones de hora en la que se encontró solo y contemplando la nada le fue incapaz meditar. Se encontraba demasiado comodo para hacerlo, demasiado como para absorberse en su universo y a la par tan atraído al vacio que le absorbía. No supo si pasaron segundos o minutos, empero se encontró mirando al disgusto joven secándole el cabello con una toalla, misma que le fue entregada para cubrirse el cuerpo. Tenía un aroma dulce que en condiciones normales le haría marearse y aventarla. No obstante era al mismo tiempo amargo, y aquello le hacía recordar el propio aroma confuso del portador de esos vidriosos ojos que imitaban las aguas pasivas y poco comunes que mostraba el pacifico en sus días más serenos. Un gesto similar a una sonrisa adornó las finas facciones de su faz. Ciertamente no comprendía las razones que orillaban a su amante a preocuparse de aquella forma tan descomunal y cotidiana. Él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, no le veía sentido a preocuparse, y es que de esa manera el atezado parecía no darse cuenta o simplemente ignorar ese factor.

Aquel comportamiento era indudablemente una muestra tangible de la carencia de sentido común que tenia Naruto como para ignorar un constante "No", y sin lugar a dudas bendecía su condenada terquedad, pues de no haber sido por ella, hace mucho se habría cansado de él y hace mucho que su propia persona lo habría abandonado…Victimas de una tranquilidad monótona, incomoda y poco alentadora.

Ambos se volvieron a sus antiguas y respectivas posiciones en los sofás. Por un instante el golpear de las gotas de lluvia contra la temblorosa ventana provocaba un suave y atronador sonido, uno que estallaba con las paredes del acústico recinto, provocando que aquel susurro se tornara en una melodía indescifrable que seducía sus tímpanos sin otro fin que dejarles el recuerdo del lenguaje mudo de las palabras y las notas musicales. En una sonata magistral las gotitas temblorosas se entregaban devotamente a la afanosa tarea de estamparse contra el muro de cristal, ése que rompía su fugaz trayecto en la existencia, y en aquel acto de dedicación se deslizaban, destrozaban, se fundían y perdían en los inevitables caminos que trae consigo la vida.

-¿Cómo ha ido la universidad?-

Rompiendo el silencio tras el transcurrir del los minutos, el muchacho de apariencia zorruna se encarga de cuestionar a su pareja con un tono cordial, amable y perfectamente camuflajeado de aquella curiosidad que latía desesperada en sus entrañas, o expresado con mayor precisión de una mortificación con aires paternales. Sus orbes se mostraban serios y sutilmente entrecerrados, otorgándole la ilusión óptica de una mirada afilada, tal expresión era acompañada de un rostro sereno, y unos labios herméticos poseedores de una sonrisa extraña. Rompió su descomunal apariencia estoica para darle un sorbo a su bebida. A pesar de ser usualmente dulce, ésta le brindaba un sabor sutilmente amargo ante la carencia del azúcar acostumbrada en ese tipo de brebaje. Dejó escapar una exhalación y al igual que las ocasiones anteriores fue visible el humo de las palabras aparecer en el ambiente.

-Bien…Ya sabes, cada día con sus costumbres-.

Ante tal respuesta, el blondo no fue capaz de prohibirle a su rostro mostrar una sonrisa.

-¡Bendita universidad! Yo ya la extraño-

-Presumido –argumentó divertido y aun así con una expresión tan indescifrable, ésa que pocas personas eran capaz de comprender– En vez de lamentarte por tus días universitarios ya perdidos, deberías estar buscando un trabajo digno –finalizó con un tono un tanto reprobatorio, sin perder el mensaje burlón y arrogante entre letras.

-¿Un empleo decente, eh? ¿Qué hay de malo en mi actual trabajo? – pronunció indignado ante tal aseveración verbal..

-Nada –exclamó irónico, hizo una pausa y continuo en un tono neutro – Deberías buscar un empleo acorde a tu preparación y destrezas –hizo una mueca un tanto exagerada para su estoica persona. Molesto debido al prospecto que tenía para su vivaz compañero- Claro que si gustas, puedes conservar tu empleo. Después de todo cuando termine la universidad podría fácilmente mantenernos – Soltó burlón.

Aquél comentario fue un golpe bajo y directo al orgullo del egresado estudiante de universidad.

-¡Ja! Te quedaras con las ganas señorito –su voz fue orgullosa e impregnada de un egocentrismo casi molesto- ¡Ya verás como obtendré muy pronto un trabajo mejor y más remunerado que el tuyo! –Puntualizo.

-Bueno –una risa corta, posiblemente demasiado breve, fue el complemento ideal a su monótona respuesta- Únicamente te recomiendo que te apresures, puesto que estoy haciendo mis residencias y ya gano más que tú- se detuvo unos segundos mientras analizaba la cara asombrada y encaprichada de Uzumaki- Por cierto sabio, tomate tu café que se te está enfriando-

El aludido se sonrojó brutalmente, limitándose a darle un fuerte sorbo a su bebida. Sus ojos vidriosos por la vergüenza le transformaban en una bonita visión para los analíticos de la belleza abstracta. Tras tal acción se dedicó a dejar escapar un largo suspiro que se pintó con un tono grisáceo en el aire, simulando la nube de las perdiciones en las noches vacías de estrellas. Realmente amaba el sabor del capuchino, suave…muy suave, levemente intenso y embriagante.

Hacía ya años que había adquirido la costumbre de no colocarle azúcar o endulzante alguno al café, tradición que apareció al poco tiempo de conocer a Gaara, quien sin haberse dado cuenta –o con toda la intensión disimulada del hecho- le había hecho experimentar el incomparable placer que provoca un café amargo y picante al ser saboreado por el paladar.

Dio otro sorbo.

Al retirar el vaso de sus labios, éstos se tornaron aun más rosáceos como mero resultado del cambio de temperatura. Su expresión facial se suavizó al igual que su lenguaje corporal se tornó más delicado. Sin ampares de alguna idea volátil de su cabeza, se entregó a la devota pasión de observar a su amante mirar el recorrido de las cuajadas de lluvia temblar sobre el empañado espejo en que se había convertido la ventana de la sala.

Miró como aquellos fanales debatientes entre el verde y el azul se despegaban del pintoresco paisaje que brindaba el día, dando una probada a su bebida. Aprovechó el instante para cortar la canción entonada en silencios y llenarla con su rítmica e hiperactiva voz, que pese a su tono no dejaba de sonar ligeramente varonil.

A pesar de ser apenas otoño las lluvias ya iniciaron…es fantástico, dattebayo - Al momento en que reanuda la conversación, ignora nuevamente el capuchino que porta en su mano derecha.

Saliendo de su notable ensoñación el más pálido le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, que a su vez trataba de comprender claramente aquel mensaje que le fue comentado.

-Prácticamente es invierno –agregó metódicamente- es lógico que las lluvias estén manifestándose, así es el clima aquí – meditó unos segundos- Seguramente este año nevara – Predijo algo inseguro.

-¡Sería fantástico! Dattebayo –con el uso constante de aquella palabra, el bermejo fue capaz de darse cuenta, que aquellas preocupaciones e inquietudes habían sido aplacadas y el hiperactivo humor de su rubio había regresado en consecuencia- Jamás he visto nevar –su voz realmente sonó ansiosa e ilusionada, como cualquier infante cristiano* en la víspera de navidad- enserio que no he vivido una nevada – repitió algo asombrado de su propia inexperiencia.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no has vivido – infirió mientras que una sonrisa suavemente siniestra apareció en su rostro- ya te las iré enseñando…-la entonación dejó ver diversión y algo de perversión; y como si buscase verse mas intrigante dio un sorbo corto y elegante a su café americano.

Benditos contenedores herméticos… Y benditos tonos rojizos que pintaron el rostro avergonzado del ex – universitario.

-Pervertido – replicó entre dientes mientras que colocaba el vaso casi vacío, sobre el buro colocado a la diestra del sillón- ¡Pervertido! –Repitió con más fuerza-

El mencionado se llenó de carcajadas, oscilando con ello entre una apariencia atemorizante y una hermosa. Se encontraba encantado con tal secuencia de sucesos hilarantes. De un momento a otro vio como el de cabellos dorados se colocaba bruscamente frente a él, lo que sin lugar a dudas provocó mas diversión en el de mirada verdosa. Sólo observo como el otro le arrebataba de la mano su café y le daba un trago de golpe, únicamente pasaron unos segundos y aquel precioso rostro mostró una mueca de disgusto.

-Realmente –comentó con un tono casual e inconforme- no puedo comprender tu fascinación por esta…cosa, ¡es demasiado amarga! –agregó como si fuera lo único que pudiera atinar a decir.

Una risita suave sonó ante tal comentario tan improvisado y sincero. Sin más, su bebida le fue regresada y el chiquillo culminó por sentarse a su lado. Nuevamente continuó con la ingesta de cafeína que atrofiaba e inversamente a lo esperado mejoraba sus sentidos. Mientras se dedicaba a beber fue interrumpido por el sorpresivo movimiento que realizó Naruto. Sentía las manos del ya mencionado rodear su cintura posesivamente, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Ante tal acción se recostó mas contra el sillón y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vaso de unicel que sostenía.

-No hagas eso – Declaró algo perturbado y con modulación inexpresiva.

-Tengo frio – Contestó y apretó el abrazo.

Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno fue capaz de destruir el momento. El incomprensible y despiadado el reloj de pared siguió su marcha, arrastrando divertido los minutos y los segundos, haciendo correr al tiempo con prisas y preocupaciones. Fluía velozmente porque era ese precisamente el entretenimiento favorito por excelencia departe del tiempo. Hacer y deshacer el caos, el miedo, corrompiendo vidas, devorando historias inconsumadas y siendo tan relativo como es el sentir humano. En un comportamiento caprichudo y asfixiante, dedicándose a ser eterno si esperas y forzándose a ser breve cuando disfrutas. Personas como ellos eran incapaces de comprender la despiadada y oculta paradoja del reloj de pared, que todo lo ve y nada lo frena. Con la firme intención de impedir las satisfacciones mas anheladas de los seres humanos.

En ocasiones, eran capaces de pasar horas en aquel tipo de posiciones; o entregados a los juegos de palabras cortas, a las platicas sin sentido, al análisis de la lluvia, a la devoción magistral que desenvolvían hacia la filosofía de cualquier cosa, la rutina o el mero silencio que traen consigo las pasiones innegables, al paso de los minutos. La lluvia se volvió mas recia, y como si estuviera engatusando un plan siniestro con el tiempo, un relámpago ilumino en su estrecho abrazo el cielo. Era el preludio de la tormenta y en aquellos momentos ya era inconcebible salir de casa.

¿Y quien desea salir de un recinto en donde en cuatro paredes, lo tienes todo teniendo tan poco?

Como si pensaran ignorar las condiciones meteorológicas que les asechaban, se entregaron a una plática banal sobre las actividades de su día. Perdiéndose entre los detalles innecesarios para otros y que sin ser capaz de percibir, alimentaban la emoción y divagación de su romance entre líneas. A veces el hombre tiende por capricho natural a complicar su existencia negando cosas y poniéndole nombres a lo indescriptible, dándole carencia de significado al significante absurdo y necesario para la existencia de la raza humana.

-¡Ya te dije que el Ramen instantáneo sabe mejor que el de ese restaurante barato! – Su voz era un gruñido agudo y contrastante, imitando posiblemente el acorde común en un infante- ¡Dattebayo!-

-¿Y te dices conocedor del Ramen? -Habló burlesco- Sabe mejor en ese lugar…e indiscutiblemente el casero lo supera.

-¡El instantáneo siempre será delicioso! – Repitió ignorando el último argumento, encaprichado meramente por su necedad a perder.

-Naruto – llamó, atrayendo la atención del joven- El casero

-¡No! – Necio, insistente, aferrado…un completo genio disfrazado de imbécil - ¡no!-

-Entonces –pronunció fingiendo indignación- ¿Prefieres ese Ramen barato al que yo preparo? – Sonrió mentalmente, al saber con seguridad que esa batalla acababa de ganarla.

En aquel instante, la tención podría haber sido rebanada únicamente con un cuchillo para carnes de cortes fino

-Vale – Medito y declaró convencido de su respuesta – Pero tendrás que prepararme mucho ramen… ¡Dattebayo!-

-Todo el que quieras –sonrió- Pero te pondrás gordo –Su sonrisa creció burlescamente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó traumatizado.

Una sonora carcajada estalló y retumbó una y otra vez contra las paredes del cuarto, hasta extinguirse lentamente y el sonido ser cubierto nuevamente por la caída de la lluvia. Una sonrisa apenada era todo lo que el anteriormente sorprendido joven podía ofrecer. De un instante a otro la curiosa escena fue arruinada por el estrepitoso retumbar de un trueno.

-La tormenta – comentó casi con descuido y asombro el rubio, antes de mirar al otro varón de una forma penetrante.

-Mierda – Exclamó entre molesto y desconcertado mientras llevaba su mano a su sien, donde inconscientemente palpó el tatuaje que llevaba desde la infancia.

-Quédate.-

Aquella articulación por parte del de tez bronceada no era una sugerencia o una petición, era una orden severa y segura. El pelirrojo frunció un tanto el entrecejo disgustado, había llegado posiblemente a eso de las 7 u 8 de la tarde, y según el dictamen del reloj actualmente eran las 12:23 a.m, si bien era verdad que no tenía universidad ese día, realmente se suponía que debía irse. No era común para ninguno quedarse las noches a dormir con el otro, después de todo, aun no vivían juntos, por lo que aquella situación era meramente escasa –mas no desagradable- simplemente no era la primera idea que aplicaría cotidianamente, no obstante la lluvia arreciaba y a esas horas los taxis tardaban en llegar y muchos no estarían en servicio por el temporal.

-Sabes que no puedo – Tanteó. La mirada penetrante que le fue otorgada por esos fanales azules que amaba le hacían titubear mentalmente. Intentó inventarse una excusa decente, pero sabía solo se le ocurrían una serie de discursos infundados y carentes de sentido- Tengo cosas que hacer – atinó a decir sin ideas en mente para escaparse.

-No tienes universidad ni trabajo –pronunció aquella frase de una manera ligeramente mordaz, no obstante, era más que notable la preocupación que expresaba- Además es medianoche y hay tormenta, no pienso dejarte salir así – cruzó los brazos y le miró con mayor determinación de ser así posible – Vas a quedarte, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues- concluyó satisfecho con su argumento.

-Naruto no soy un niño –comenzó e inmediatamente fue interrumpido.

-Exacto no lo eres, así que compórtate como adulto y quédate – Agregó con tono de punto final

-Yo…-

-No es la primera vez que te quedas –se levantó de su asiento al pronunciar aquello- así que no inicies con infantilerias –el mayor le miro inquisitivo – lo siento…solo –suspiró- no quiero que te pase nada-.

Le contempló en silencio durante unos minutos. Llevó sus manos a su sien masajeándola, en un desesperado movimiento demostró por medio de su lenguaje corporal su indecisión. Realmente sabía que esa lluvia le daría un buen resfriado, que se encontraba cansado y que en aquel departamento al que se iría no existirán los brazos que se aferraran a su cintura durante la noche, ni el aroma a picante y dulce a vainilla, ni el calor que se adhiere a su piel cuando sus cuerpos se unen. Había una lluvia a cantaros, tenía una cama en la habitación continua y en esa cama tenía la posibilidad de tener a Naruto. Gruñó exasperado, era irónico pensar que podía tenerlo contra él sí solamente aceptara la oferta, tanto se habían negado esa oportunidad, que ahora que le era ofrecida le parecía casi un pecado…o mejor dicho un sueño.

-Gaara – su voz salió suave y casi en son de una suplica contrastantemente imperativa – Quédate…por favor.-

Por un segundo el mencionado observó la lluvia caer contra la ventana e instantáneamente volvió sus ojos a las pupilas azules de su amante.

-Está bien –cedió derrotado – me quedare esta noche.-

Una voz grito victoriosa dentro de la cabeza del poseedor del apartamento y agradeció mentalmente a los dioses por haberle concedido la oportunidad de que su amante se quedara en su hogar, realmente había temido que éste se arriesgara a viajar entre la lluvia. Tras haber llegado a tal acuerdo el de cabellos rojizos se levantó y ayudó a apagar las lámparas de los buros. Disimuladamente dirigieron miradas a la ventana, alternadas por el choque de miradas que avergonzadas regresaban a contemplar el constante peregrinar del agua al suelo.

Con un paso ligeramente lento, entraron a la habitación continua, dividida apenas por la blanca y delgada pared, así como la puerta de madera que fue cerrada tras sus pasos. El dormitorio era sencillo, apenas una cama con un edredón azul marino, una cabecera tallada, dos buros y un escritorio junto a la diminuta ventana del lado derecho. Arrastrando un poco los pies se dirigió al buro izquierdo y del primer cajón extrajo dos pantalones de algodón, uno negro y el otro fluctuaba entre un rojo quemado y un carmesí. Le aventó la prenda más oscura a su compañero y se dedicó a cambiar las ropas del día por el juego de noche, a la par que el otro imitaba aquella acción. Una vez terminado aquel proceso, se dispusieron a entrar a la cama.

Por un instante un cruce de miradas pareció provocarles una descarga eléctrica en la parte baja de la espalda. En otro momento aquella situación se mal interpretaría, sin embargo ambos cuerpos estaban tan fatigados que el sueño era requerido. Se colocaron tras las mantas, la luz se apagó y sus cuerpos quedaron cercanos. Sus movimientos eran principalmente quietos, sin embargo simplemente pasaban a armonizar entre la danza de las gotas que les observaban.

-Buenas noches –susurró con la voz empañada por alguna sensación desconocida- que descanses –complementó algo nervioso el de la pijama rojiza.

-Igualmente – contestó en voz baja

Tras el final de aquella serie de declaraciones el silencio hizo muestra de presencia, únicamente quebrantado por el sonido delicioso que provoca la lluvia al acariciar el suelo y reventar en una serie de fuentes que se expanden por la tierra que ha pisado el hombre. La oscuridad reinaba el cuarto, y ante su imperio los movimientos de sus cuerpos comenzaron. Sus manos acariciaron sutilmente la piel ajena, en un acto silencioso se entregaron en las pasionales alas de sus sueños, sus cuerpos se sostuvieron, aferrándose al concepto de que sus existencias trascienden las barreras físicas que separan sus almas. La noche es la enviada de los dioses para gobernar los corazones de los hombres, para llenar sus tristezas de esperanzas y recordarles que las sombras cobijan sus sueños, desapareciendo el todo y creando silenciosamente los anhelos inalcanzables y tangibles que poseen. Negándose el capricho de perderse en el descanso, le sostuvo contra su pecho y se permitió entonces inhalar el aroma de aquellas hebras doradas, que había despeinado tantas veces. Se precipitó el clima, los relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo y como si la calma en aquel lugar fuera ajena al momento, el tiempo se tornó relativo y el reloj corrió más apresurado que nunca hasta que sus mentes se perdierón en los caminos exóticos de Morfeo, donde un aroma a vainilla y mora desnudan las palabras que se esconden entre aquel beso que se dieron justo antes de desfallecer.

_5: 47 a.m_

Sus ojos se abrieron como mero reflejo de la cotidianidad, mostrando al universo las cuestiones silenciosas que recorrían su mente y se reflejaban como enigma en el tono que impregnaba sus orbes. Con lentitud soltó la figura que tanto había retenido durante la madrugada. Sigiloso se sentó y encendió la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche que poseía el mueble a su diestra. Miró como el otro se daba la vuelta y se cubría más con las cobijas. Meditó un segundo y tras pensarlo, se dejó ceder a su capricho. Abrió el cajón superior sabiendo que encontraría ahí su antojo. Una cajetilla de cigarros delicados, sus manos entorpecidas por el sueño sacaron el encendedor verde olivo y uno de los rollos de tabaco. Lo encendió con algo de pereza y se lo llevó a la boca, dio una inhalación profunda y con desgane y ensoñación arrojó el humo hacia el aire, lo observó desvanecerse y tras verle difuminar, se llevó otra vez el cigarro a los labios y viro sutilmente el rostro para contemplar, que sin importar las horas, la llovizna continuaba tan pesada e imparable como el día anterior. Muy dentro de él, aceptó que haberse quedado había sido una buena idea.

Por un instante debatió entre perderse en el paisaje lluvioso y oscuro que le ofrecía la ventana o la pasiva silueta que se había tornado su hiperactiva pareja. En ocasiones le parecía curioso que sólo mientras dormía o meditaba se portara tan silencioso, comúnmente movía tremendamente los labios y le llenaba de frases que fácilmente doblaban la cantidad que él decía durante un año. Parlanchín, una chispa de energía y brillo que a pesar de lo que pudiera creerse, no dañaba la vista ni fastidiaba al oído, o quizás se había acostumbrado de una manera en la cual no era tan relevante aquel factor…o era precisamente oírlo una de sus más extrañas degustaciones.

Viró sus ojos hacia la ventana y una mueca seria se encargó de volver el lienzo de su rostro en un indescifrable código. Aspiró el tabaco con algo de resentimiento, y a la par que continuaba fumando y pensando, podía contemplar las nubes artificiales adornar el cuarto, mientras que lluvia recorría la ventana, con sus quebradizas pisadas le susurraba al oído una serie de preguntas interminables que atormentaban los rincones más frágiles de su conciencia y que por la teoría de la causa y efecto enloquecían su sistema, brindándole una serie de sensaciones desconocidas y habituales.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a perderse en pensamientos tan absurdos? ¿Cuándo fue que le dio aquel sentido a su existencia? ¿Cuándo el sonido de su voz se acercó a la definición de indispensable? ¿En qué punto de su vida le había dejado entrar de tal manera, qué ahora le era imposible volver a salir? Su pasiva respiración se tornó agitada por un instante, en un espejismo de sensaciones que se volvían latentes. Intentó calmar a su mente con las respuestas frías y metódicas que conocía, y aún más importante ¿en qué momento se colocó en sus pensamientos? A ciencia cierta no lo sabía, o lo sabía tan bien que era incapaz de poder descifrar sus propios enigmas; Enigmas tan profundos que ni la ferocidad de la violencia y la pasión del romance son capaces de contestar.

-Naruto –

Aquel susurro cual suspiro se fugó por entre sus labios. Sus pupilas se clavaron en la figura pasiva a su lado, observándole tan intensamente que jamás meditó la posibilidad de que podría despertarlo. Era ilógico que un nombre tan sencillo fuera el que escondiera entre sus letras las razones que le trastornaban. Ése era el nombre que había modificado su estilo solitario de vida. Era el que le había dado la inspiración suficiente para limar sus pensamientos e instintos. Es imposible para la mente visualizar o imaginar siquiera que un sustantivo sea capaz de englobar tantas cosas. A veces es necesario preguntarse si acaso las palabras son capases –aún en sus mas artísticas maneras- de expresar en plenitud las variadas y enloquecidas sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que encarcelan y liberan la mente del hombre.

Amor.

Y tan instintivo como le pensó, llevó sus manos a acariciar el kanji* que entre las retorcidas sendas de la existencia había terminado por hacer huella en su frente. Amor…si acaso lo sentía o lo vivía, pasaba a ser terminalmente irrelevante; porque dentro de un signo lingüístico es aberrante intentar encerrar los complejos andares de la continuidad. Por ello mismo definir su relación con su preciado rubio, no era para nada alentador. Y a pesar de sus propias ideas, se aventuraba a pronunciar que aquello que les mantenía no era una obsesión ni uno de los caprichos que trae consigo la vida. Aquella relación iba más allá que eso y a la par le era completamente incapaz de entender toda esa serie de ideas.

Uzumaki realmente era su caja de pandora. Había sido capaz de abrirle y revolverle hasta los más íntimos rincones de su conciencia. Le hizo mirar desde un ángulo en que ni vagamente se le había ocurrido observar al mundo. Y casi con descaro, le restregó las intachables muestras de que aquel universo que llevaba entre sus azules ojos, existía…

Tomó una última inhalación y tras sentir el placer de la droga en su organismo soltó un suspiro tan largo que pintó con una espesa nube de tabaco su propio universo, tergiversando su existencia entre los pensamientos y sentimientos que debatían con ferocidad de la misma manera que se adoraban y armonizaban.

Llevaba dentro una infinidad de sentimientos a los que jamás les había puesto nombre, y que realmente no le interesaba ponerles. Apagó la colilla de su gastado cigarrillo contra el cenicero que descansaba en la mesita de noche.

_6: 15 a.m_

Y es que en aquel suspiro había arrojado tanto de sí. Con delicadeza salió de la cama para evitar entorpecer el sueño de su cónyuge. Apretó el pequeño botón en la lámpara antigua y ante sus ojos se extinguió aquella tenue luz que había iluminado a sus ideas, como si culminara solemnemente la manifestación de su razonamiento.

Caminó en silencio, hasta pasar por el cesto de basura en que depositó el residuo de su compañero de reflexiones. Abrió con cautela la puerta y antes de salir se otorgó la satisfacción de contemplarlo una última vez, antes de desparecerse y que el sonido de la madera al cerrar fuera el eco de la despedida de sus pasos.

Una vez afuera, se sentó donde la noche anterior había estado Naruto. Dirigió su mirada a la caída de la lluvia; e irremediablemente se dedicó a perderse, embriagando a su razón entre las divagaciones y absorbiendo los tragos continuos, que le otorgaba el silencio entre susurros de las gotas de agua contra la ventana. Pintando entre las nubes el reflejo de la vida, como lo hacían constantemente aquellos ojos azules sobre sus fanales acqua.

Sonrió. Seguramente cuando él muchacho despertara, pensaría que se había ido…

-Tonto –

---*---*---

_7: 13 a.m_

Despertó. Y justo en el instante en que lo hizo, cayó en cuenta que se encontraba solo sobre el lecho, sin más compañero que las sabanas de algodón y el frio. Abrió las ventanas de su alma, que se divisaron con una angustia tan fatal que habría silenciado cualquier risa. Habría deseado que se quedara, había pensado que se quedaría, y encontrase tan de frente y tan de golpe con la realidad le fracturó sus ilusiones. Se reprochó mentalmente su carencia de auto control, no obstante que nada pudo hacer para detener la silenciosa lagrima que se deslizó por su mejilla, hasta ser acariciada por la almohada. Esa gota de rocío hubiera sido la primera de muchas de no haber sido por su olfato, que algo retrasado detectó el intenso olor a cigarrillo, y como lo es una palabra al enamorado promedio, aquella fragancia perturbadora y raramente familiar era la única contestación que sus ojos necesitaban para detener la lluvia de sus orbes. Gotas saldas que son protegidas como lo es la propia sangre, puesto que cuando el ser humano pierde demasiadas, es inevitable la posibilidad de escapar de la sentencia que trae la muerte.

Aquella esencia a tabaco frenó sus demonios internos, y sujetó la descontrolada lluvia de pensamientos hasta pintarle en el rostro una sonrisa. Apresurado y fingiendo calma salió de la cama mullida en la que se encontraba. Miró silencioso el proseguir de la tormenta debilitada y con aquella expresión en sus facciones se encontró atravesando el umbral de la puerta que le conducía a la sala.

Tal como su mente había visualizado o mejor dicho el órgano quisquilloso en su pecho que latía acelerado había imaginado; Ahí estaba él con su porte serio y su mirada divagante e inconfundible, ésa misma que reconocía perfectamente. Tan hermoso como siempre, tan suyo por un instante. Y mientras aquellos ojos se despegaban de la ventana y se perdían en contemplarle, el aroma se volvió al paso de cada segundo más intenso. Su corazón latió acelerado y cual perfume aquella atmosfera devoró a sus sentidos.

Sonrió. Con ese tipo de sonrisas que nacen desde los deseos y sueños más hermosos y extasiados que son capaces de generar los hijos de Eva. Él estaba ahí, y dentro del universo no existe prueba más tangible de aquello, que el propio aroma que fluctuaba e impregnaba afanosamente el ambiente.

La fragancia del café y el tabaco, que encerraba su esencia y le hablaba al oído, de manera igualitaria que la existencia de su amante, esperando entre las tazas de café y las colillas de cigarro en las noches sin luna e impregnadas de lluvia, únicamente para el…

Porque lo indefinible se perfuma con aroma a tabaco y café…

***Owari* **

_Y que nunca duden tus ojos ni tus manos_

_Que palpen mi cuerpo y desnuden mi alma si es necesario_

_Que todo lo que te he dado, es por el motivo sagrado_

_La razón universal que me rige; si lo hago es porque te amo…_

_**YLT**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**La preciosa dama de cabellos rosáceos**__ – Mátenme si quieren, pero me refería a Sakura_

_**Como cualquier infante cristiano en la víspera de navidad**__- Coloque el calificativo cristiano porque se "supone" que solo los creyentes en Cristo celebran la navidad, con esa mención religiosa, juro que no espero ofender a nadie. _

_**Kanji**__ – Signo lingüístico japonés (ustedes saben, el Ai) monstruo _

¡Termine! Créanme fue un caos finalizar este bendito oneshot, sobre todo en su último párrafo, digamos que me dieron una… pero bueno, ¡ya esta y me siento complacida con el resultado! (Mira lo que le haces a mi inspiración)Ya saben espero sus criticas para poder mejorar y eso, coman muchos chocolates, eso es muy importante para ser felices, sonrían y tomen 2 litros de agua al día. Hagan el amor y escuchen música, armonizan el alma y alegran al corazón cuando tiene hambre…

Eat fruits & Vegetables… Hell no! Eat Chocolate, Kisses!

**Sao**

**Lets duel**

_**Pd**_

_Te sirvio, honey? _


End file.
